<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paraíso by Pandabeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300202">Paraíso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabeans/pseuds/Pandabeans'>Pandabeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabeans/pseuds/Pandabeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An obsession, an infatuation, or maybe an object of affection. Maybe she was all three of those things. She didn't know but as long as she could keep him at Bay, Maybe it was worth it. </p><p>Takes place during the time of glimmers imprisonment on Horde Prime ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A setting for the mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First and foremost I want to say if you are not a fan of this ship or of the warnings that have been stated before the beginning of this Fic please do not continue. it contains a lot of my own trauma really and maybe I'm using Glimmer as an outlet trying to decipher pretty much the confusing feelings I felt throughout this whole season and generally just how much comfort it brought me seeing how close she was to her friends. And even going as far as going back to the place of her capture to help another friend. So again please continue at your own risk, you're not obligated to finish it as a own personal challenge but if you are interested then please continue reading. I do not know if this is just going to be set during the time of glimmers capture or if I'm going to continue it as a companion for the season but It will simply be how I feel, so please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was bored </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was too sterile for her taste, just plain white. Sometimes there would be a gleam of green light that would illuminate like a beating heart through the edges of her bed. It made it look like the entire room was a living thing. Almost as though it was breathing down her neck. She made it a point to avoid sleeping on it. She rather curl herself up and sleep on what was presumably meant to be a chair. She would wake up with pain shooting up her spine but at let's it didn't feel as though the memory foam was trying to replicate her very own body. Infront of her the green forced wall shined wavering only to indicate that someone was passing by. Humiliating her as the transparent yet opaque impenetrable wall reached to the top of her holding cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what it was, she would call it for what it really was. Her holding cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would give it a different name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The guest quarters"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The extra living space"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Singular dormitory space"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your home away from home"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would ask</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why have a forcefield In place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would respond</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your royalty are you not, your majesty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would condescendingly bow and then add</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything you have there is for your protection, my Queen"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't like how he always emphasized the word before addressing her title. It was always MY. My queen. My Majesty. My royal guest. My My My. It made her head hurt and her chest violently shake in what she assumed was fear, what else would it be. She also felt like that simply by being near him. She could feel it begin on the point of her nose and spread down from round cheeks down to her neck where finally it took hold into the pits of her diaphragm. She did everything in her power to ensure she never sounded scared. Her mother taught her to keep her spine straight so that her words never failed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scared her. But she wouldn't show it. He would have to kill her before she showed him her fear. Instead she bite back just as strongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it endearing. She found it infuriating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more than anything, Glimmer found it very very boring</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked around her "guest room" tracing her finger alongside the walls. The only noise that transpired was the soft humming of her green cell wall. She sat on top of the centerpiece of the room, finally giving in to the beds softness. She never realized how tired boredom could make you. Even with a thousand thoughts going through your head. if your body wasn't doing anything to keep your mind enriched it would rather just sleep. But she couldn't let herself do that, she could rest her eyes when everything around wanted her dead or worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to stay strong, for the rebellion, for her mother, for her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That last one burned her, made her heart clench. Could they ever forgive her for what she did? Could Adora accept her apology for using her? would Bow ever see her the same way again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you in their sparkles. Keep nice and tidy until Prime comes back to play with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark of anger shook throughout Glimmer's body, what was SHE doing here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, it's you. What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just enjoying the view. Very fancy accommodations. For a prisoner that is"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smug smile on Catras features would have irked her even more if she wasnt secretly happy to speak to someone who wasn't some brainwashed clone or prime himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't think your off any better than I am right now Catra” Glimmer crossed her arms, she watched as Catras eyebrows tensed in her response "you may be on the other side of this force field but you are just as alone as I am"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Horde is the Horde even in space, Sparkles." Glimmer huffed in disbelief "I climbed my way up back on earth I can do the same here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I both saw what happened to Hordak. How long are you going to pretend? Do you really think you be able to come out on top, your gonna run out of lives eventually Catra"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer saw it, they way the corner of Catras mouth quenched down into a frown and then rapidly spread upward into a snarl but before she could try to retort Glimmer's statements their attention was pulled away by two horde clones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer forcefield faded away allowing her to step out; apparently she and Catra were expected guests for dinner tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stole a glance from Glimmer still startled from the clones announcement. Catra couldn't help but notice how closely they stood together. Catra arms hovering above hers. She could feel the warmth radiate from her, and her nervous energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘She’s just as scared as I am’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chaperoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thinking back on it all Catra really tasted was jellified water with a mint leaf in the middle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they walked down into the halls Glimmer tried taking notice of the wrapping corridors. Oddly enough the halls looked like they followed a pattern almost like a warped version of a bee hive. Glimmer unconsciously shivered, one of the clones instantly placed his hand on her shoulder. Her shoulders tensed from the sudden contact. Catra watched from the corner of her eyes as Glimmer tried to remove his offending appendage from her shoulder, all it did was slide his hand down to her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you alright Queen Glimmer?” the Clone asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes im fine” Glimmer said through her teeth “I don’t need you to push me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the clone then dropped his hand letting it slide down her spine. Catra acutely noticed how the clone's fingers seemed to travel down Glimmer's cloak, almost as though he was trying to feel the texture of her clothes. Catra felt her face slightly pinch with the odd information. The clones were annoying sure, but they never broke personal space. Most of the time she was the one bumping into them, literally; But they never initiated contact. in fact they seemed to avoid it. As they reached what seemed to be the dining hall the clones that led them from Glimmers cell stood in front of another clone who seemed to be guarding the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brothers, thank you for bringing our guests,” the new one said. He opened the door for both her and Glimmer. Catra watched as Glimmer attempted to keep her regal stance and enter into the new room effortlessly. Catra stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she sauntered in behind her. As the dining hall doors were closed behind them Catra caught an odd comment from one of the clones that brought them in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“brother, physical contact with his queen is prohibited”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...his queen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dinner was tense, Catra mindlessly continued to eat whatever was on her plate. It was better than the rations she supposed, maybe not as good as the grey ones. The gelatin like dish almost had a minty flavor. It could tasted like the hot summers in the tank with kyles armpit stink for all she cared, if she were entirely honest she hadn’t eaten in a while and frankly she was just happy to be fed at the moment. She looked over at glimmer who still hadn't picked up her spoon that she dropped, she was looking down at her plate with an odd expression. Under the table Catra could see how tightly Glimmers hands were clenched above her legs. Catra cautiously looked over towards Prime who thankfully wasn't paying her any attention, his sole focus was on her royal majesty. He swirled the pink fizzing drink in his hands, taking sips in between as he leaned onto the table, his head resting on the palm of his other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must insist you eat, my dear” catras ears twitched “the meal was especially picked for you to enjoy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm. not. hungry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“now we both know that’s not true”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra didn't like this. She's always been used to being put into the background while others talked amongst themselves but this felt different. It felt gross. she continued to eat silently as Glimmer continued to disobey Prime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“pick up your utensil, your majesty” it wasn't a request “and enjoy your meal” well that one was entirely up to Glimmer. Catra watched as the young Queen picked up her spoon tensely under Primes gaze. She ate a small bite off the new dish one of the clones brought out. Prime smiled at her actions, bringing his own utensil towards his mouth, his eyes never leaving Glimmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's something Catra always noticed. Whenever Prime spoke to Glimmer all four of his eyes were placed directly on her. He always took every opportunity to lock his gaze with her own. Even when he spoke to Catra his other eyes seemed to look at different directions, it was odd but Catra assumed that his eyes simply worked that way. but they didn't, he had full control of them. and he always placed them on Glimmer. Catra left the spoon in her mouth for a moment. Thoughtful thinking of the odd texture in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘physical contact with his queen is prohibited.’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapters unfortunately will always kinda be short, it's just sorta how I write. Sometime I'll have a sudden inspiration describing a single curtian in a room and sometimes I'll have characters off handling talk and then (alexis mateo) Bam! next scene. Warning if I'm separating my chapters right, next chapter will have explicit content.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A new trophy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to keep this one on display</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What did Prime want from her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer laid on her side finally back in her cell. Sure she was mad about being back in this cramped space but at least it was far from him. Horde prime made her feel...uncomfortable. Glimmer's stomach wasn't settling well with her either. She didn't know what it was, giving away her planet's secrets or literally eating away a forgotten civilization. She slowly sat up, suddenly feeling hot. Her eyes slightly watered as she covered her mouth with her hand and clenched her stomach. The cool after taste of the mint jelly was replaced by a steamy spice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what the-! Quaghfuhr!” she stood up, she stood up as quickly as she could and ran behind her bed. There beside it was what she assumed to be a waste basket, or at least now she did. Afterwards she leaned over the basket in a bit of a dishevel. breathing uncontrollably, what did prime do to her? She watched as the contents of the waste basket seemed to swirl away before her very eyes. She grimaced at the thought of where they ended up. Slowly getting up she packed over to the front of her cell. Keeping herself busy as she paced back and forth to keep her strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she heard some shifting outside of her cell, her head snapped upwards towards the commotion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, who's there!?" She shouted, pounding on the green forcefield "I know you're watching me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quietly listened for any noise pressing herself close to the field, she suddenly jumped back startled by the loud voice that seemed to come from a clone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should not be here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I wasn't-" Catra? What was she doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prime has decreed that none shall speak to his Queen"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some silence from Catra. Glimmer pressed her palm against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...His Queen?" Glimmer didn't even notice that the clone had said that "she isn't...she's not HIS. She the queen of bright moon"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What sounded like a growl came from who Glimmer presumed was the clone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have disobeyed Primes direct orders"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does it matter? Prime has other way more important things to worry about it not like I'm trespassing-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud breathing sound that came from outside her cell, did Catra get hurt? Glimmer gripped tightly around her waist in worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" you unworthy Wrench! It is not for you to decide what matters to prime or what belongs to him. you are a parasite nothing more than the dirt beneath his-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer listened as a foul sound echoed through the halls outside of her cell. The sound of joints reconfiguring themselves shifted right outside. It was repulsive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you rebel against my commands, little sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer recognized that voice inflection. It was smooth and precise, it made her blood boil. She jumped back almost instinctively, his voice penetrated through her cell walls. Echoing right into her chest. Glimmer could hear Catra's heartbeat accelerated through her force field or maybe it was just hers bouncing out of the gates of her own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord prime?" Glimmer heard the tightness around her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prime sees all, little sister. Do not disturb my precious Queen again"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer couldn't control the shiver that took grip of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now run along"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment. But it wasn't long enough. The force field dissipated and in front of her stood the clone. Glimmer stepped away afraid that Prime was still with them but the moment that the clone grabbed her she realized that prime had left his body. He grabbed her by the shoulder and took her out of her cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'He must be moving me away from Catra' she thought. Glimmer looked behind her locking eyes with the young woman herself. Catra stood in front of her empty cell. Her arms were straightened down towards her sides but her face was dipped with concern. It was an odd expression one Glimmer had never seen, at least never pointed towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Physical contact with the Queen is prohibited!" Catra called out towards them, she looked up at the clone. The clone didn't turn around to acknowledge catra but he did freeze in his tracks. He hands slightly lifting off her shoulders. "Direct orders from prime, am I wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer heard the clone hand clenched tightly into fists as he removed them from her shoulders and placed them down to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your majesty, follow me" the clone said curtly as he walked beside Glimmer, continuing to escort her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Did..did Catra stand up for me?' Glimmer turned around one last time to catch sight of Catra, but she had already begun walking away. Her silhouette became smaller and smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was waiting for her. The room was large and expanding towards the back wall. Decorated completely with odd trinkets and weapons some were inscribed with a language Glimmer did not understand. Her steps echoed as she walked towards Prime, his lips turning upward into a smile with each step she took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear majesty, thank you for joining me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer could feel the edge of her eye twitch in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, well you're lucky you caught me in the midst of my busy schedule" Glimmer watched as Horde primes features danced in dull amusement at Glimmer's sarcastic statements "You know with all the pacing,sitting, and dulling around. There's rarely anytime for much else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hordeprime leaned down towards Glimmer his height completely towering over her. She tried forcing herself to stay in place but that look on the primes face it was...unsettling. with his odd smile and penetrating eyes, his look was one of...hunger. A hunger she couldn't place her finger on. Her forehead began to feel hot. It was a similar heat she had only experienced one before, she almosted blushed. She felt like she was going to throw up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ever the sharp tongue my queen" glimmer didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the way he gripped his arms behind his back or maybe how the smile seemed so sinister. "If you found it hard to opened up your busy schedule for me dear queen I would be more that happy to take you back-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO!- I um..I mean, no"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer felt disgusted by the satisfied grin that swept his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well spoken Queen Glimmer, I thought you might enjoy a little diversion" the room around them seemed to magically light up as he spoke. Finally leaving her personal space, glimmer allowed herself to breath. Still the moment she followed him his hand went directly on top of her shoulder, leading her deeper in this oof room of treasures "do you like them?" He asked yet he wasn't looking for an answer "Tokens from many worlds, worlds that I brought into my eternal light"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stopped walking causing prime to slightly bump into her, much to his annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worlds you destroyed" she gritted through her teeth. Glimmer slightly winced from the added printer prime gripped onto her shoulder. He pushed her towards a kept plant. Removing his hand from her to caress one of the blue tinted flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I take no pleasure is destroying, but weed must be burned away so that new life may flourish" primes thumb circle around the petal, glimmer felt her fever spreading through her cheeks. His finger delicately played with each fold of the flower. Finally he looked towards her with a small smile. Glimmer felt herself unconsciously take a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, this is my favorite. A treasure from the first world I conquered" he led her to the far back of the room towards a blue sphere that emit a blue light, holding itself up with an invisible force. Prime held by her pressing his hand on the small center of her back, she could feel the heat that pulsed through his body, it was like waves beating one after another. " it was highly prized by it's people. and now it is all that is left of them"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed her the orb placing it in her hands. Glimmer pressed her fingertips on it, tracing the odd swirls that decorated the orb. It felt light almost as if the orb was completely hollow on the inside. Glimmer felt the heat from her cheeks spread downward towards her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm looking for She-ra yet you seem reluctant to help me." Glimmer froze as she watched Prime bend on one knee towards her facing her directly on her height. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Has he trying to scare her by showing her the trinkets of his past murders? "I only wish to use your weapon to bring peace to the darkest corners in the universe"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer bite the inside of her cheek, holding herself from throwing the orb towards prime himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peace?" She retorted "if you activate the heart of Etheria there will be no one left!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Precisely, no war no pain no more suffering, my Queen" he reached over and placed his palm directly on top of her cheek, his thumb filling the similar pattern when he traced the flower petals. Glimmer let out a shaky breath and his thumb sharply pressed against her face. "It'll all be a new beginning for the universe. I know you understand"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I simply wish to finish what you started your majesty"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened as prime spelled it out for her, she had done it before. She almost destroyed the entire universe because she became desperate for an advantage in the war against Hordak. Now she was separated from her friends, from her family, from Bow. Glimmer felt the heat take hold of her stomach, she felt her insides twist themselves into somersaults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, that wasn't- I never intended.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship's windows gleamed with a bright light showing her a video from back on Etheria. Glimmer instantly recognized Bow. He was fighting one of the robots. His arm already arching towards a new target. Glimmer felt her heart wretch form the combination of the food poisoning and from seeing her friend fight. Sweet patient Bow, her Bow. Glimer placed a fist on top of her chest almost in pain. The image changed suddenly showing her another figure, one she almost didn't recognize. His hair was longer with streaks of gray decorating the sides of his head, his facial hair was unkempt but he was unmistakable. Glimmer's father King Micah. Glimmer walked towards the image in the window, her father was fighting with the rebellion. He was alive. He was down there while she was up here, far from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you recognize this man?" Glimmer lowered her head trying desperately to bite away her tears. She couldn't give him more, no she wouldn't give him anymore of her tears. "Let me be clear, my majesty. Your world belongs to me. But, I am still merciful" Glimmer felt him pulled her away from the screen making her face him. The orb started to feel heavy in her arms. "Would you be reunited with your father? Would you deliver my She-ra"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked down towards the orb, the last artifact of an entire world was sitting on the palm of her hands. She felt a single tear slide down the curve of her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I could use the heart of Etheria to help, I thought I could save everyone. But instead it only brought YOU!" Glimmer lifted the orb above her head slamming it down towards her feet. She watched as the blue orb shattered into thousands of pieces, a hard of the orb glistening into a sparkle. "I will never help you, and you will never win!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horde prime simply stared at her for a few moments never taking his eyes off of her</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She saw his pupils slowly dilate giving her that same predatory look he finally smiled at her, his lips curling into his eyes. Glimmer was suddenly aware of the heat that began to spread down to her core. She could feel her sweat drip from her forehead. Horde closed the gap between them stepping on the shards on the ground, Glimmer winced at the sounds of the glass beneath his feet. He ran a hand through her hair. Feeling the heat radiate from her skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>My</b>
  <span> Dear Glimmer, is this a wise choice?" Again, he exaggerated that word, that disgusting word. Glimmer didn't know what it was but something snapped. She slapped his hand away from her stepping slightly back as she tried to keep her balance from her now raging fever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I. Am. Not. Yours" her voice echoed through the hall of treasure, bouncing off the walls in defiance. "My planet Nor do I belong to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain in her stomach returned tenfold. She would have landed on her knees if Prime hadn't gripped her tightly, catching her in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My, you're running a fever." Through the infliction of his voice Glimmer knew that he wasn't actually concerned "could it have been that the food didn't settle with you right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What..did you do?" She asked weakly, Prime hands traced her back prickly the warmth that traveled down her body. Glimmer instinctively pressed her thighs together. What was he doing to her, she felt..she felt gross. She felt so gross but, seeing that image of her father. Glimer clenched her eyes tightly shut, she just wanted to be held. Prime raised Glimmer effortlessly into his arms. Glimmer's head rested on the crook of his neck. His tendrils bounced with her movement. "Put me down, let go..of me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe I will, for you see My Queen you are on My ship as My quest. And you will not leave My side until I decree it" he grabbed her face with his hand pressing tightly on the roundness of her cheeks forcing her to look at him, he brought her dangerously close to his own face.  "Now rest you have to conserve your energy. If you plan on fighting that nasty virus"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer was losing control of her body. Becoming limp in her enemies arms, but before she let the sleep take a hold of her she couldn't help but notice that they stood directly where Hordes most prized possession once was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That prize room interaction was so interesting to me when I first saw it. Remeber when the clone shoved Glimmer into that room, first I thought wow rude but also why didnt that clone step in with Glimmer to bow infront of prime at get them sweet sweet daddy prime points? Because only Prime and his tokens where allowed in that room.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mindless bodies, disembodied thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Through trauma we leave our bodies for a moment and deal with the monster in our mind.<br/>WARNING THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES NONCON SITUATION. Read at your leisure but if this isnt for you skip the second to last paragraph completely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nobody wants War. War is all about losing. It didn't matter who won in a game of war, everybody would lose something close to them. Especially in the war of union. No one would be winners. Glimmer thought of Frosta, she was so young yet she understood the best. Frosta was left to rule her kingdom by her own at such a young age, she wouldn't officially become queen until she was of age until then she had her board of advisors. If anyone understood the feeling of being undermined at every step it was Frosta. At her young age she had to pass laws and rid herself of traitors within her court, people wanting to take advantage of her. Yet she still continued to protect her kingdom, staying neutral as long as possible until the Princess Alliance proved strong enough for her to join. Frosta had every reason to call for an attack towards the horde, especially for what happened to her parents. But she had to stay strong not only for her crown but for her people. Those who war affected the most. The civilians, defenseless villagers who did not bear I'll or mal-intent. That was where Glimmer saw the real effects of greed to win a war, after Salineas was lost Glimmer was there rescuing its outskirts villages and its people. Seeing how the horde would shoot down poor defenceless civilians. Even when given the choice to use the super weapon in Etherias core, Frosta voted against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The horde are people too" Catra heard voices echo down the Hall. Memories she rather forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Adora were friends before either of them could learn how to write their names. Adora learned how to spell her name  first of course she always was the overachiever. Catra snickered slightly to herself, before realizing how far away she was from Etheria. She picked herself up and looked out of  the ship's window pointed directly towards Etheria. Catra was never good enough. She was always just an inch too far from the finish line. Everything she ever tried, everything she ever thought she was good at, was always undermined and thrown away. Someone else could always do it better than her. Someone would always be five steps ahead of her, and by the time she caught up they'd be gone. Maybe people like her weren't meant for happiness. Maybe she just wasn't meant to find happiness. Sure it  sucked and maybe it even made her feel bad for herself. But it was never an excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what she remembered Shadow weaver telling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't allowed to use it as an excuse to underachieve. No matter how bad it got she wouldn't let it affect her performance. It was easy when she was still training, when she was just another member of the team. But once she was given the higher position she could do what she wanted she could treat people however she wanted, and they had to take it. Just like she did. Every village she helped conquer for the horde every prisoner she took. Every person she hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….it wasn't an excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra tried not thinking of the sounds of distress coming from the people of homes she invaded. Or the children no younger than her when she first came to the horde losing everything they had. The ashes that would be left behind from her teams. Scorpia leaving her behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a terrible upbringings everyone growing up in the fright zone did, she wasn't special in that aspect. Everyone had a reason to lash out and leave. She remembered when Lonnie was in the locker room one day she sat by herself in the shower stall, she had turned on the shower head above trying to hide her sobs in the bathroom. For a moment Catra thought her plan was ingenious, hiding your tears with running water, but then she remembered that water was involved. Without thinking twice Catra was about to leave the bathroom as she started walking out she saw that the curtain of the shower stall wasn't completely closed. Three red angry lashes decorated the back of Lonnie's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-Who's there!?" Lonnie painfully stood back up looking around the empty locker room. Lonnie squinted her eyes to see if anyone was hiding. Almost comically a tiny spy bot mindlessly crawled to the other side of the locker room ignoring Lonnie. Lonnie sighed and completely closed her shower curtain. Catra watched from the rafters that she cleverly jumped on, Lonnie avoided washing her back as the sharp and deep lashes stung her. To this day Catra never learned why Lonnie had those deep wounds. Even as they trained those wounds turned into scars that discolored the rest of her skin breaking down her pigment in the area. Every child who grew up in the horde had stories like that, of the ones being inflicted and the ones silently watching others suffer. But you had two choices, continue or break off and defect. Catra can't excuse herself anymore. She has done terrible things for the horde, for the war, and for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her suffering was not an excuse for her actions. Catra watched mindlessly  out of the spaceship's windows and she witnessed Etheria below be slowly consumed by Horde Primes fire. And all Catra could think of were the thousands of children just like her. She looked away in disgust, there was nothing in Etheria anymore for her. She burned all those bridges herself a long time ago. There was...no one. She was by herself now. Yet there was one little sparkly annoying thing that wouldn't leave her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer wanted to leave her mind instead she closed her eyes telling herself it was all a bad dream, but she could feel everything. Her body was completely enveloped in warmth.  Hands pressed down into her body tightly gripping her and shifting her side to side. She felt everything. The cool sensations of skin against her to the deep an unsettled release of pressure from her abdomen. The hands slithered around her neck to her chest. Curving around her breast and in between her legs. She felt her body buckle upward, accepting its fate as it shuddered under the added pressure. Noise involuntarily came out of her mouth as her limbs relinquished in pleasure but her eyes remained closed. She would almost excuse this all as a dream if it weren't for the pulsating wave of heat that would hit her with each passing second. Glimmer almost preferred the hands, even if they felt cold and rough. At least they were more predictable then the mouth trailing all over her body. It kissed her cheeks trailing down her neck biting into the soft flesh and then spreading down to her collar bone. Her breasts felt abused from the constant attention, teeth would nibble at her nipples while licking them over and over again even covering her entire breast and biting into her soft flesh. Leading downwards towards her stomach, kissing each stretch mark and playing with the protruding fat of her hips. Finally the hands grabbed her thighs slowly spreading her open as the thumbs delicately played with her pink delicious folds, almost out of memory. The mouth lapping and drinking almost as though it found the fountain of eternal youth, Glimmer felt her thighs close in tightly towards it unconsciously locking her legs. It continued like that for what she could only assume was hours. Climax after climax Glimmer found no rest. Her back arching towards the source every time, her eyes seemingly refusing to open, making her almost believe that this was in fact a dream,  a dream she had not control over. And then there was nothing, after her last shuddering climax left her body Glimmer felt the hands lower her down letting her stay leveled with the rest of the bed. The only thing she felt after that was a trace of fingers trailing the line of her figure. From the top of her head down to the curve of her thigh. Glimmer slept, but she couldn't dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could make out images. They came slowly but the harder she concentrated the less she could feel herself stuck in this room. She saw her friend, she saw her home, she saw her mother. Everyone is fighting back home, to secure Etheria and to keep their homes. Glimmer had put not only her closets friend at risk but also put her entire kingdom on the line. If she could be the only on at risk this time, the only one to be in danger while her friends and family were safe, she would do it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do hope this read well. If you may have not catched on these are just thoughts both Catra and Glimmer are having nothing situational until the very end. So that's why the chapter is titled that. But mostly I wanted to use this as an excuse to write about their characters. Understand how the feel and their foils.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Thoughtful bodies, painless hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She started following him the moment he exited the dinning hall. He seemed oddly chippy with his responsibility, odd for other clones on this ship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is there a tag for 'enimes turn friends turn emotinal codependent prisoners'?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This room was different, Catra noted. She had been following the clone ever since he carried the food plate. There was only one other person who ate food out of necessity on this ship and Catra wouldn't lose her only lead now. As she jumped through the ships over reaching arches she watched as the clone walked down each passage. She went looking for sparkles last night but found her cell empty, for a moment she thought that Horde had released her. Finding her useless after the information she gave her but Catra couldn't let herself believe that,  maybe out of the tinge of sadness of being truly alone or maybe from the way she saw him treat her. No, Glimmer was still on this ship. She just needed to know where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the clone stopped in front of another guarded door. The clones both nodded to one another as the other let the clone carry the tray of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Substance for her majesty"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes brother ensure she eats, Lord Horde Primes direct orders. Her glory has refused to drink from the pitcher of water last night"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her glory?" Catra softly whispered under her breath. As the door opened Catra swung towards the door frame, lucky the doors reached the height of the ceiling. Quickly latching onto the doorframe she ensured she kept quiet as she slipped onto the ceiling of the new room. She saw her. Glimmer laid on the bed white linen blankets covered her body. Glimmer slightly raised her head as she saw the clone walk in and place her food tray onto the table. The entire room was decorated with portraits of space. Or maybe they were holograms. Catra saw as the pictures seemed to change, each representing a planet that slowly became colonized by the prime. These photos were all a horrific token from hordes conquests. It unsettled Catra, she looked over at Glimmer who hadn't moved from her spot not even acknowledging the clone who had entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your majesty, his eminence asks that you eat, to replenish your strength" the clone spoke. Glimmer said nothing but brought the covers closer to her face. Catra could see the look of annoyance fuming from Glimmer. The clone walked over to the bed, his arms behind his back. "You are lucky that his all eternal light has chosen you worthy to share his own personal quarters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Primes room? Catra looked closely at the bed that Glimmer laid on. It was a large circular, an electrical connection system hung above the bed. She'd seen Prime be connected to something like that once before. The frame reached the ceiling of the room making it look massive. The room itself was of course massive but mostly empty. Matching the similar color scheme of that of what Catra called the throne room. Catra watched as Glimmer's face suddenly lace in fear as the clone stepped closer to her. Curling herself tightly with the covers. "He would be most displeased to hear that you are refusing to eat"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What..did he do to her?' Catra thought 'Why would she be afraid of some clone?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can- I can feed myself. Tell him I'll eat but..I can't do it with people watching! Watching, I can't-" Glimmer looked over towards the clone. It stood still for a moment catta saw as glimmer bit on her bottom lip for a moment. "Do you guys...see?. um-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even asking Glimmer to clarify her question. The clone quickly responded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When his all powerful glory is with you his thoughts and emotions are all revolved around you, you should be so lucky to have Lord Prime hold you so close to him" He said curtly, he then retreated towards the door, leaving glimmer to abruptly tighten the linen over her body. "I'll be back for the tray later your majesty"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra and Glimmer were alone in this odd room. Glimmer's body suddenly shook underneath the covers, almost violently. Glimmer tried calming down with a light breathing exercise, Catra assumed she learned that from the flower princess. Glimmer slowly sat up allowing the covers to fall off her body. Catra saw her, she wore white. It was an odd set of clothing as Glimmer walked towards the tray Catra could tell that she wore short long sleeved dresses that seemed to hug her tightly. On her legs she assumed she wore long socks that went up to her thighs, they seemed to meet where her dress ended. Catra caught herself slightly blushing, rubbing her face a little too roughly to get rid of the thought. Catra recognized that Glimmer has always been attractive but just seeing her in such provocative clothing was...well. Catra felt herself groan in annoyance. Great, just what she needed, feelings. Catra swiftly landed behind Glimmer clearing her throat as she did so. Glimmer jumped slightly turning around holding her eating utensils as a makeshift weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa put the spork down nice and smoothly" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer had a face journey, that was a simple way of putting it. First was anger and annoyance then for a split second Catra saw her warmly smile towards her almost as though she was happy to see her until finally she was wrapped with worry and fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra.." she placed her hand on top of her shoulders, then abruptly pulled them away "Catra you need to leave, you have to go right now..if..if he catches you I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah sparkles, what's gotten into you? I would have thought that you would instantly try to throw your food tray at me" Catra watched in silent amusement as Glimmer's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well now I'm considering it" she admitted under her breath. Catra couldn't help but smile, this was the Glimmer she knew. Glimmer looked cautiously over towards the large entrance. "Catra you have to leave before they catch you in here with me, if your caught disobeying his order I won't be able to protect you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Protect me? Queen I don't know if you've noticed but I don't need anyone to protect me especially not some captured princess"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gu- ehh! Catra stop being so full of yourself! You don't know what you're dealing with here. You don't know what.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer slowly stepped away from Catra wrapping herself with her arms. Catra ears twitch slightly at the odd demure act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer..what did he do to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...nothing, he uh did nothing" Catra felt the center of her face pinch, she was lying. Suddenly Glimmer reached over and placed her palm on top of Catras forehead, bringing her close. She brought Catras chest towards her ears. Catra embarrassingly trying pushing her away </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gli- Glimmer what do you think you're doing!?" Catra finally pushed her away but Glimmer's hand stayed put on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You- you don't have a fever?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What! No of course not why would I?" Catra finally swayed Glimmer's hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You- you didn't feel sick at all when you ate that food yesterday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, why would I- did you get sick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..I think my food was undercooked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ppft well I don't really think you can undercook jello"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra.." she trailed off. Her eyes gazing on top of Catra's hands, trailing down her arms. She remembered seeing her curled up in pain when shadow weaver used her as a power generator to torture Catra. She remembered seeing the look of betrayal displayed on her face. But then flashes of Catras smile flashed through her memories of her conquests and all the things she did to deter the rebellion. "Catra, did you-Did you ever…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you ever kill anyone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, I'm sorry I just. Well did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I...I don't think so"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't think so!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the! What's up with you. First you're checking my temperature and then you start interrogating me?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You led commands, destroyed villages. Left them to… to burn.  you can't blame me for thinking that you might have- you know"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! Don't you think I know that!" Catra pulled her arms away from her "I've done things that can never take back, I know that! But I've never..I've never...I opened a portal that almost destroyed the world but, I never...I was. I was so filled with anger. Anger towards the Horde, Shadow weaver, A-adora but I..I Never-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimer placed her arms around Catra and pulled her into her chest placing her head near her heart. Catra tried pulling away again but her warmth, her kind hands, the sounds of her beating heart. It was just too much for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not ready to forgive you for what you have done with the horde, all the hardships you put me and my friends through, and all of the you choices you made" Glimmer whispered into her hair "but I'm willing to be your friend if you let me, I'll make sure he won't hurt you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra felt herself cry, tears rubbing off Glimmers white garb. She felt her claws cling around Glimmers waists. Bringing her up closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you need me to do, Sparkles?" Catra asked in between sobs. Glimer pulled her up pressing their foreheads against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay out of trouble, if Horde prime gives you an order follow it unless it's about the princess let me deal with that, and lastly...try to see me as least as possible." Catra rubbed the remaining tears off of her cheeks. Glimmer looked as though she had grown overnight, looking regal as every Queen should be, and yet her eyes looked so tired. So deprived of their usual joy or gleam "We will get out of this Catra, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Catra let herself believe that Glimmer was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra there's one more thing I want to ask of you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horde prime never considered himself as the ultimate being of perfection, no. He wasn't a being at all, He Lord prime ruler of the entire galaxy was the light. Bringing darkness throughout the entire galaxy. Sure there were those who denied his light, even large groups who rallied against him long ago but some simple persuasion was all it took to let them know the errors of their ways. Everyone was welcomed and everyone had a part in his machine. No one would ever have to fear again, not in his perfect utopia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lord prime" a clone asked for his attention bowing in front of him. Brother #267J42 prime of course never called them by their numbers. They didn't need anything that equaled a name, a name gave Burden, a name brought, pain. So instead his brothers would live happily, this one in particular was a new member to join their flock. a loyal brother. One he entrusted with food preparations when needed. He wasn't as adequate as his other brothers in battle fields but he was a patient if not demure learner. "I delivered her majesty her food, but she refused to eat it infront of me. I will go back to retrieve the tray later"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde waved his brother away, he followed swiftly walking back to his station before he would eventually go back to his Primes personal quarters and retrieve the hopefully empty tray from his dearest Glimmer. Prime had no real need for his personal quarters, it was mostly just another port area. It had a wider room for him to move around if needed but it was mostly unnecessary to do so. Still it was a wonderful place to take and rest in when he wished to be alone. Though rare were the occasions when he wasn't surrounded by his brothers. Still ever since the Queen Glimmer fell literally into the palms of his hand, he seemed to enjoy the moments when it was just him and her. Alone in his quarters, now that will be a memory he will ensure is stored in his successors to come. Prime looked down at his hands in slight satisfaction. He had almost forgotten the sensations of physical pleasure, but Glimmer was one for the ages. Her warm body was poised with dignity yet held such a violent fire. It was like containing a dangerous flame in his hands. Glimmer had him feeling something he hadn't in a long meliinia. Be it lust, contentment, or affection what </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ever it was Glimmer held it Horde Prime would use it to the full extent, he would get drunk and sip wine from her collar bones having her wrapped around him. With that thought a smile reached his lips. If Glimmer did not provide her with the information he sought he would simply use her for his other needs. But of course before he did that he needed her to replenish herself, a necessary maintenance for an organic body. Prime couldn't help but smile at the thought of Glimmer rejecting his orders,  he found it exhilarating. Of course if anyone else tried denying his commands he could swiftly rid himself of them but with the promises of a strong spirit lole Glimmers for him to break and mold in his hands again and again, it made him feel young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime has always considered himself the sentimental type.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prime is so intresting to write for, he obviously has a goal but thinking about his thought process is fascinating if not terrifying</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A kind hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was nice, a lovely and nice Queen. he immediately berated himself. repeated his direct orders from prime<br/>"none shall have physical connect with..her..her"<br/>she was so beautiful.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glimmer set the tray aside, finally finishing the last bite. She reached over toward the water pitcher but her finger twitched away from the handle. Her mind echoed the event of the night before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Horde swiftly poured a glass into a clear cup as glimmer slowly sat up from the disheveled bed. Her eyes locked with his for a moment. He walked towards her with the cup in hand, he reached over and with his free hand he covered her with the white linen covers. Glimmer didn't know why he did that, it was so uncharacteristically gentle. But she remembered what Prime whispered into her ear. Sinful. Her body was sinful. Because he was attracted to it and it was her fault. Glimmer has never been ashamed of her body, sinful… that's a weird way of slut-shaming someone. Horde Prime placed the cup near her lips but she refused to drink the water or whatever liquid was in there. That didn't settle well with Prime. He grabbed her face squeezing her mouth open trying to down the liquid himself. Glimmer attempted to pry his hand off of her, tired of how her body reacted to his physical touches.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I hope we can continue these 'talks' more often, My Queen. Rest now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmers felt her eye twitch suddenly in anger, she grabbed the pitcher with more force than needed and threw it against the wall towards the other side of the room. Glimmer had a split second of clarity fear enveloping her body as the liquid pooled around her feet but then decided to shrug her shoulders, she didn't care about what Prime could do to her, not anymore. All Glimmer could think about was her friends. Were they safe? Was her father safe? Was Catra? Glimmer walked over toward the sharp pieces of the broken glass. She picked up a large sharp shard and brought up to the light. It felt heavy in her hands and it felt as though it fit well in the middle of her palm. Delicately she placed the shard of glass underneath the bead frame and quickly cleaned up the rest of the shards, setting it up a little pile. She could lie to a clone and say that she simply dropped it out of exhaustion. They seemed to be lenient with her; maybe it was for the affection they had with Lord Prime or for the affection they had for...her. Glimmer grimace slightly with that thought but the thought did float around longer than it should have. She jumped when she heard the doors open, quickly she stood up and wiped her hands on the hem of her short dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your majesty was the meal to your liking?" The clone asked as he grabbed the tray from the small table. Glimmer stood slightly nervous from the intrusion. The horde stared at her unblinking, an idea slowly formulated into her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, very much so thank you." Glimmer kept her arms behind her back. "Um but there was a slight issue"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was it, your majesty? Was the roast not cooked well enough?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no it wasn't that. I just was trying to fill myself a cup of water from the pitcher but I accidentally dropped it. See?" Glimmer pointed down towards the ground near her. The clone looked down towards the broken vase, his expression showing sudden shock. "I think it slipped out of my hands, I apologize for my clumsiness"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to apologize your majesty, I will clean this mess up" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No please let me I was the one who-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your majesty I can't allow you to do that. Such a lowly job isn't meant to be handled by someone so close to Primes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no big trouble back when I would accidently break something back home my mom made me clean it myself, so I would learn responsibility"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're Majesty-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stood up close to the clone, inspecting his almost impenetrable facial expression. Her hand brushed lightly against his hands as they gathered the small pieces of glass. For a moment she thought she saw something flicker through his eye, his ears pointing slightly downward in embarrassment. He felt nervous standing so near to her. Before Glimmer could inspect further an odd sound rung through Primes quarters, almost like a bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I must get going, your majesty" the clone began to pick up the pieces from the broken vase quickly as he almost finished. Glimmer  reached for the last shard and handed it towards him, giving him a smile. "I..need to leave now. Prime will arrive soon your Excellence. Pardon me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” glimmer called out softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gave the clone a soft smile. He paused for a moment almost confused with her actions, he gave her a small bow then left in such a scurry the horde Cape on his back slowly lifted behind him. Glimmer thought for a moment in silence. We're all the clones like this? And could she use this to her advantage?...Glimmer remembered the last time she tried using something to her advantage. She looked down towards the part of the bed that hid the large shard of glass. No, for now she had to play this game safely. If she could hold Primes attention then she would hold it for as long as she could. Hopefully buying everyone some time. She mentally prepared herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This part of the ship is off limits to you, Catra"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze suddenly in her tracks. The clone looked like every other darn clone on this ship but this one, this one was different. He said her name, not some mindless tag. Catra could feel it, in the way he said it. The way his throat sounded like it tightened with the two syllables of her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You called me Catra, none of the other clones do that. You remember me don't you?" The clone stood still, but Catra saw the way his eyes narrowed and the slight clench in his jaw. "Here's a clue, you don't like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There was a tense silence between them, almost as though one was daring the other to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hordak"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face, he tried to purge it. But it remained, like some stubborn imperfect scar. And with it many more faces appeared, it hurt. It hurt too much for him to handle.He saw images of the girl in front of him, how much she tried. How she craved. How she starved. How they both had similar goals. It hurt, it hurt too much to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is wrong to have a name." He said softly. Catra looked up toward him, feeling an odd combination of sympathy and sadness. Sympadness, yes. "Primes chosen servants are but parts of a whole"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right...look it's okay. The whole name thing can be out secret. It's just-" Catra looked back towards him, his facial expression unchanging. "Nice to see a familiar face" He blink,  and a low expression of anger spread onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This part of the ship is off limits to you, Little sister" Catra winced slightly at the way he added emphasis to that title. Still she glared at him until she turned away. This clearly wasn't worth her time,  she had other things to do. Important things. Like...staying on Horde primes good side, yeah that was an important one; and...staying away from Glimmer. 'Yup, very...very important duties' she thought, whilst jumping away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faces, images, places. All from another life. They hurt so much but part of him, part of him liked it. The way it made him feel, as though he knew that there wasn't a safety net below him that he could keep falling but on his own terms. But it was terrifying. He couldn't control this feeling, his brothers would not understand and he...he would be alone. He needed to rid himself of these memories.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still think about how Glimmer went from being considered one of the weakest princesses to becoming one of the strongest to finally becoming the leader for the entire rebellion. and I just, man. I get choked up just thinking about it. also I know Catra was the second in command for the entire horde as is a very smart strategist but also this is my fanfic and I am dialing that big jock energy up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A game of give and take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra remembers as she watched in amusement, almost wondering how in the world Glimmer pulled it off. <br/>Later when she found out how, Catra felt pity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Glimmer walked mindlessly around her new prison cell. It was much larger and she had more room to walk in but for a prison cell was a prison cell, nonetheless. Her attention was currently caught on every portrait that hung high above horde prime's personal quarters. It was horrifying yes and certainly placed here to show Glimmer that no matter what, Prime always eventually conquered the entire planet he sought, but the more she looked at it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more it interested her. Not the idea of a planet being overcome by hordes army it simply was more about the colors. How it changed from a beautiful bright vibrant Planet filled with life and creatures alike to suddenly be completely covered and The Horde ships and the planet become vacant dull and gray. Glimme slowly examined each portrait in quite interest she didn't even notice when the large figure stepped into the room. Not until of course the door behind him closed, loudly echoing into the room. Glimmer jumped at the sudden commotion. As she turned her head she saw the looming figure that was Horde Prime walking towards her, the smile impassible on his face. Glimmer watched as he stepped close to her; she could feel her heartbeat breaking through her chest but she refused to move; she wouldn't move not for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you quite enthralled by my victories, I myself am quite fond of the one in front of you" he stood by her side sliding his arm over her shoulder point towards the portrait with his other hand. Glimmer noticed how he pulled her to stand closely to his chest. " this planet also had a small group that was against receiving the light. That's some of my sturgeons worth slightly delayed by their actions as you can see here how this planet unlike the others took a little bit more time to conquer but it was cleanse nonetheless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" with some persuasion" the finger of the hand holding Glimmer trailed down her arm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patience" his palm traveled towards her side, delicately balancing it between the curve of her waist and hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And diligence. Those little heathens found the error in their ways and were purified to the fullest extent. Liberating them from their own oppression"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I didn't know any better," Glimmer found her voice to be strained but she pushed through it. "I would think that you are in not fact helping these planets but  just destroying them for their natural resource and killing those who oppose you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer had long moved her eyes from the portrait placing her gaze straight on to Prime who silently looked down at her, his eyes unblinking. Glimmer could feel slight pressure being added to her hip as Prime squeezed the extra flesh on top of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that sooner or later this little rebellion of yours will crack and you home will be the first to go" Horde spoke lowly if Glimmer had Catras enhanced hearing  she would hear a low growl grow for the depths of his chest. His warm breath brushed on top of Glimmer's nose. "And It seems to me, my precious queen. That all you're doing is delaying the inevitable"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She kept her face unreadable but her heartbeat was harder to hide. It felt like her mind was processing three million things at once. Adora, Bow, Etheria, her mother, her mother, the princess alliance, Catra. She turned slightly so her entire body would face him, her chest and belly leaning on the right side of his lower torso. Prime seemed surprised by her actions, his eyes again showing her mild interest and his mouth curving into a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would ask you the same," she added with a smile. Prime side step himself away from glimmer allowing her to easily slid away as he walked towards the large circular bed. His steps were slow and calculated, turning only to look at Glimmer who watched him with arms crossed pretending to fan an interest in his actions. Finally he sat on top of the bed in a smooth action </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are an interesting creature Glimmer" Prime admitted, his hands sliding on top of the bed "young, hungry, and most of all your a challenge"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A challenge?" Glimmer walks softly toward Prime keeping her steps light and bouncy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do so enjoy challenges. It's much more satisfying when I finally break them open."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breaking open? I think that's called cheating" Glimmer says as she leans slightly into Primes face. Almost testing her boundaries, pushing and pushing a little further each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like to call it-" Prime grip onto Glimmer's hips tightly, making her knees bend onto the bed. Glimmer sat straddling the ruler of the universe. "An advantage"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer slightly winced at the sudden movement. Still feeling the aftermath of Primes previous...actions. She involuntarily shivered at the memory. Prime seemed to grin at her response, confusing her actions for approval. He brought his hand up towards Glimmer cheek, sliding a loose hair behind her ear. Glimmer slid her hand on top of his own bringing it down to the center of her chest. With a small smile pointed directly towards Prime she then narrowed her eyes giving him a frown. Prime watched almost impressed by her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not giving you She-ra” she said sternly, using his lap as her own throne, looking down towards Prime. “I will </span>
  <b>not </b>
  <span>be broken that easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Horde a small amount of anger slowly crept up his throat but the intensity of her stare and the tightness in which she held his hand ignited something else in him, something he thought he burned out a long time ago. An imperfection. It felt so..disgusting. A hideous creature clawing at his back, years of utmost power and superiority changed in a matter of seconds; and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He revealed in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt as Glimmer placed pressure onto his chest making him lay down, he felt as glimmers inexperienced yet warm hands delicately ran through the maze of his chest, yanking every appropriate port. His chest heaved as she wrapped herself around his body. His eyes phasing through every sensation he could understand. She felt like a goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime had lost his first battle, the first in a millennia; and he had no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra jumped through the rafters, her eyes focused set straight in front of her. She liked keeping the clones on their toes. She wondered to herself if they actually knew where she was or if she really was undetectable as she used the most light corridors to her advantage. It almost seemed funny to her Hord Prime most precious metaphor actually worked against him. His so-called ‘light’ cast long shadows that seemed to go on for miles. She jumped in front of two clones walking side by side. They didn't seem fazed by her sudden landing. Catra still gave them both a smug smile as she crossed her arms in front of them. Both clones looked blankly towards catra, the one on the left finally spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we assist you, little sister?” Catra pretended to think for a moment. Placing her index finger on top of her lower lip stretching it above touching her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys said that you here to accommodate my every need, riiight?” she stretched, leaning slightly towards the clones with a trademark grin. The clone blinked in unison, turing to each other for a moment before turning back towards Catra</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the correct little sister. You are our guest and we can do the best of our abilities to accommodate your needs.” Catra continued to smile for a moment, staring down at the clones. Her tail swiftly picking up air behind her. The clones blinked again but this time their unison was broken, perfect just what Catra was looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, take me to lord horde primes treasure room”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..what-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horde room of mementos is a private collection only-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His guests are allowed?” Catra finished “well last time I checked I was his guest, or are we not on the same page here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stood in their place for a few moments before Catra stretched her arms above her head in fake annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I understand if you two don't feel up to the task maybe I will find one of your other brothers” as Catra began walking away she saw as the clone's ears slightly dropped and almost in sequence, a rush of blood covered their faces. One clone placed his hand over his face from embarrassment while the other wiped his cheek with the back of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- no sister we can take you to Lord Primes conquest treasure room”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-yes follow us please”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled as they began leading her to her requested destination, she silently chuckled to herself. This was going better than expected, way to go sparkles</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where's the fun in playing fair?<br/> If y'all didn't catch it, whenever Horde Prime is occupied with Gimmer his mind is  solely focused on her so if any of the Clones try to connect to the hive mind...well it's like walking in on you parents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fluttering passings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora remember her during the day. her laugh whenever Adora did something stupid. the way she held onto her arm whenever anything would creek back in the Frightzone. The way her ears bounced whenever she had some mischievous plan.<br/>She missed her so much</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The plan went without a snag. Catra convinced the clones to take her to the treasure hall. She asked them to give her the works, details of every artifact where it originated. She really wasn't paying attention but it helped keep the clones distracted. one clone acted as the professor showing every detail in explaining every artifact while the other stood behind her keeping an eye on her, but Catra wasn't deterred. When the clone explaining a certain item was done Catra would begin fiddling and touching with every artifact in the room that had both clones distracted as she "accidentally" bumped into one of the artifacts having it almost fall. While they had their back towards her Catra quickly snagged what she was looking for. She knocked it over with her tail, having it land in her hand. She quickly tucked it into her shirt. Slipping it up her back, the clones did not see what hit them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They escorted her out quickly after that leaving her to wander around the halls again. Catra had to make sure she was a safe distance away from them, when she looked around and saw that she was by herself she let out a small small that seemed to erupt from the bottom of her belly. She pulled out the crystal shard from her shirt letting it gleam in her hands for a moment before tucking it back in. Wow, she felt like a kid again. Doing tiny pranks around the fright zone and pulling everyone's legs, maybe even an eye. Catar hopped back onto the rafts happily jumping towards Glimmers room to give her the good news. She was already thinking of what she was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Aw you should have been there, it was great. The way they just looked at each other for a moment. They looked so stupid! And then they were totally distracted when I bumped into one of the statue pillars. It was great Adora you should have been there…’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra froze, her feet and hands holding onto the raft tightly. She felt her chest constrict with each breath. ‘Adora…’ she slowly sat down letting her legs hang from the rafters for a moment. She, Adora, was gone. Not really gone she was..she was still alive, it's just that. Catra severed that road, Adora wasn't her’s anymore. She never really was, she didn't owe Adora anything and Adora did not owe Catra anything either but still, it hurt. She hurt because all she ever wanted was for Adora to...care about her. Care about her the way Catra did. Running this tiny mission for Glimmer reminded her how much fun she used to have with Adora doing the same thing, but they did it together; as friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horde Prime left her sitting on the bed. He left a trail of his lips all over her bare shoulders. Glimmer brushed her lips slightly, remembering the way he pierced his teeth into her bottom lip making her open her mouth for him. Glimmer roughly rubbed her hands into her lips. No matter how much she scrubbed she could still feel him. He was inside her skin, leaving bumps all over her. Trembles erupted throughout her limbs. Glimmer let out a low moan of frustration, she felt her hot breath hit against her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No” she said to herself “don't you dare”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself to sit straight, she let out another breath keeping her chest high. She wasn't going to cry, not now not ever. She had to think of something else, anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of Bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still remembers when she first met him. He was stuck in the vines that grew alongside her palace. No guards had found him yet, and Glimmer silently observed from her room windows how he struggled against the wicked vines. She stifled a laugh as she watched him finally free himself until he realized that his blue book bag was still stuck in the vines. Bow loudly contemplated whether or not he should go back for it and then decided that he should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ooouuummmm...Lance packed me lunch...but those vine are pretty shard...but Lance’s cheddar sandwiches are always the best.” he bounced his leg slightly, almost like a mini pout. He jumped back in. Glimmer finally teleported out and landed herself into a tree. Sitting on a branch as she continued to watch the strange boy. Bow finally successfully pulled his bag out of the vines, now covered in more cuts than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, great” he said to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you're doing?” Glimmer asked with a smile, kicking her legs back and forth. The Bow jumped and let out a high shriek, Glimmer couldn't help but laugh. The bow quickly recomposed himself trying desperately to regain his calm composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-How Long have you been sitting there?” he asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not allowed to sit on a tree near my castle?” Glimmer asked as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your..your castle? Oh, Im im sos sorry I-” Gimmer teleported in front of him inspecting him up and down. Bow jumped again shifting the bag he was holding tightly to his side. “Are you the princess of the castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, what are those?” glimmer pointed at the roots sticking out of Bow’s bag, bow tried to hide them behind his back but glimmer tried to peek behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um- it's nothing, nothing at-” glimmer teleported behind him, grabbing the bag from his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Bow shouted. Glimmer bounced away. Pulling out the arrow her eyes widened in surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Cool!” Bow ran after her as Glimmer teleported away again, dropping the arrow behind her, bow grabbed the arrow that fell and held it close to his chest and he tried to catch her and she kept teleporting away dropping things out of his bag. Bow tried to catch everything that fell trying to hold all of the items in his arms. Finally the bow stood still, letting out a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop, please?” he finally cried. Glimmer stopped turning towards him. Bow lipp slightly quivered as his tiny arms tightly grabbed all of his things Glimmer teleported near him. Glimmer started feeling bad, she was essentially bullying this poor kid, even though he was technically trespassing she was still being very mean to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry: Glimmer said as she handed him his bag. Bow watched in slight surprise how glimmer easily handed back his bag. All his life his dad told him how princesses should be trusted, but here was a princess tiny and pink apologizing for her actions. “I didn't see a lot of people here, usually stuffy adults” bow slightly laughed as he began putting his things back into his bag</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stuffy adult are the worst” he said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It's all talk, talk, talk. No one wants to pull out some cool weapons and just-” Glimmer made whooshing sounds and she imitated swinging a sword around. Bow watch in amazement and glimmer bounced around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's all about. History this, first one that! I just want to read about cool weapons and things that go-” Bow imitated beep and booping sounds as he pretended to dial things into an imaginary pad. They both laughed at their antics, as they finally calmed down they slowly made eye contact. Glimmer felt herself smile as her cheeks started to feel warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um I’m Glimmer. Princess Glimmer of bright moon” she took out her hand and held it in front of him Expectantly. Bow smiled back and grabbed her hand tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Princess Glimmer, My Name is Bow, it's a pleasure to meet you” Glimmer and Bow were quiet until they bursted out into another fit of laughter. They didn't let go of their hands and Glimmer teleported them into her room as they spent the rest of the day talking about stuffy adults and cool sounding things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Bow thought their that wasn't enough space in space. Well at least not enough room in this metal ship between himself and the others. Entrapta and Adora tried their best to keep him from falling into another depressed slump. And to their credit they were actually doing a really good job at it. With Entrapta running around and making upgrades to the ship like it had an expiration date and Adora just being...Adora. Bow had his hands full making sure neither would go around and do anything that would accidentally kill themselves and the rest of the group. Bow pretty much had a third eye to any wrong doings. Yet, it left him exhausted to the end of the day. Bow yawned, finally allowing himself to sleep after a long day out in space.  He laid himself on one of the passage cots. It was far more comfortable than the name gave it credit for. Bow stretched reaching his arm high above him as he flipped over and turned to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Bow," Glimmer said. As she laid on her said facing Bow. He blinked and then slightly frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not real" He said sternly, closing his eyes tightly trying to get her away from his consciousness. Then Bow felt a warm hand placed on top of his cheek. He opened his eyes abruptly looking at his imaginary Glimmer in shock. She stared back at him kindly, her fingers tracing his jawbone. "Please" he said on the verge of tears "please go away, stop hurting me like this"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the only one doing this to yourself, Bow. You miss her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, she's my best friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m not lying”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s your friend yes, but you care about her in a different way”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-i”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sshh” said the imaginary glimmer softly patting his cheek “I know, I know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did she do it? Why- why didn't she trust me and Adora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was desperate”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So were we! Why does she act like it's just her against the world? Does she know that I'm there for her? I've always been there for her...and she”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn't know how you feel, you can't blame her when she doesn't know”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer, please be safe” he softly whispered to the imaginary glimmer in front of him. She smiled and closed her eyes, pulling back her hand away from him. Bow let out a shaky breath. He reached out and tried to place his hand on top of her cheek. His hand went right through her, her mirage finally disappearing. Bow clenched his hand back to his chest in pain. He was so angry, for everything she had done. To what she did to her friends and all of Etheria and yet-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed her so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora slept like a baby that night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They loved them.<br/>why isn't Adora having a moment in the chapter? Simple, she is too busy dreaming about punching Horde Prime in the face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In the eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She would never admit it but her look of disappoint hurt more than the slap itself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What would you be doing right now if you were on Etheria?” Glimmer asked.</p><p>Catra was laying on the bed, her head resting on Glimmer's lap as the queen played with her hair. They have been talking for a few minutes now. Glimmer made sure that glimmer was by herself before sneaking in. She showed Glimmer the shard she got from the horde's treasure room. It was a first one's disk, or so Glimmer told her. The lettering in front of the shard had first ones writing. Glimmer held it in front of her as she felt Gimmers finger run through her hair. She found Glimmer just finishing washing her hair with a crystal bowl, Glimmer told her that she asked it from the clone who was in charge of bringing her meals in. Ge sometimes left a flower arrangement on the table. Catra noted the way the clone seemed to extend his time with Glimmer everyday. Once she sneaked in Glimmer gave her half of her steak that she hid away from the clone. Catra first scoffed when Glimmer offered it to her. But one semi-glare from Glimmer had Catra softly apologize to Glimmer and accept the food. It was delicious, Catra could tell that the clone spent more time preparing Glimmers meals then her own. She'd almost be upset if it weren't for the fact that the less time she spent with clones, the better. Glimmer asked her to sit with her on the bed, just to enjoy each other's company. It's been a couple of days since they've been by themselves, Catra respecting Glimmer's wishes to stay away to not cause suspicions. Still it took everything in her to stay away from glimmer, and her warm body. Catra would never admit it but she grew accustomed to Glimmer's warm embraces, even though she’s only held her twice since their time on this cold ship. There was a small little difference Catra saw in Glimmer's appearance. Her hair seemed slightly longer, the ends of her hair bushing the top of her bare back. The natural color in her skin seemed to mute in color, Catra remembered Lonnie telling her once that during the winters when she didn't leave outside too much her skin wouldn't receive the necessary nutrients to keep her darker melanin. Lonnie complained that it made her look ashy and unhealthy. Catra wondered why Glimmer would be looking so unhealthy, she would ask her but deep inside Catra knew. She knew what she and Horde Prime would do behind these doors, in the very bed they were currently laying in but Catra didn't ask. She rather keeps her insights to herself, almost afraid of what she would do if Glimmer lied to her again. Glimmers fingers brushed against her cheeks landing softly on her shoulder.</p><p>“Catra?”</p><p>“What?” catra muffled into Glimmer lap.</p><p>“I asked you what you would be doing if you were back in Etheria right now?”</p><p>Catra thought for a moment. If it was a good day, she would wake up early and leave a cockroach in Kyle's bed before anyone would wake up and then when he would scream and wake everyone up Catra would run in and hunt the bug down calling Kyle a scaredy pants. Everyone would laugh and then they would go down to the dining hall for some morning rations bars. If they had the day off they would take their time to search around the fright zone for interchangeables. There were people in the horde who would change interesting items for awesome trinkets. She remembers once that Rogelio found some whale ambergris by the shore near the horde. Everyone was cheering, Lonnie punched Rogelio in his arm in comradery, Kyle was stammering through his compliments. Adora would lift Catra in excitement. Adora…</p><p>Lonnie, Rogelio, and Kyle left the horde a few days after Scorpia. Scorpia left her a letter neatly packed on her bed and Adora..</p><p>Adora begged her to leave with her. To leave the horde behind and work for the enemy princess. Catra rejected her.</p><p>Of course she did, Adora left her behind. Why did Catra have to be the one to give up her life? For some stupid blonde with the pretiest blue eyes?</p><p>“Nothing. I would be doing nothing, there's noone back in Etheria for me”</p><p>Glimmer slowly pulled her hand back and Catra felt the air wave past her. Panic ran through her body once Glimmer stopped petting her, was she going to tell her to leave? Was she going to tell her that they couldnt see eachother anymore? Catra pressed her fingers into Glimmers legs, almost afriad to let go.</p><p>“That's not true,” Glimmer said softly, Catra slowly turned her head to look up towards Glimmer. She looked down at her with that kind smile, even though she looked as though she hadn't slept in a while Glimmer still looked pristine and welcoming. Her round cheeks were red with color and her hand pressed down onto Catra's arm. “I told you we are getting out of here, and once we're back on Etheria I will be there with you. I’m not ‘noone’ am I?”</p><p>Catra felt her ears lower as she felt the intimacy between her and Glimmer. There was a wash of comfortable silence. Catra slightly turned over raising up as Glimmer leaned her forehead into Catra’s. Glimmer closed her eyes as Catra's eyes were focusing solely on Glimmers warm plump lips. Catra placed her hand on top of Glimmers cheek pulling herself towards her. Glimmers tasted exactly how she expected. A nice sweetness with a tinge of some unknown spice, making Catra shiver slightly from the sensation. She wanted to press her body near Glimmer, wrapping her arms around her but before she could she felt Glimmer push her on her shoulders. Catra felt as though a bitter icey knife pressed itself up her spine.</p><p>Glimmer rejected her.</p><p>“Catra we can’t, not while-”</p><p>Glimmer rejected her.</p><p>“He could find out about us and-”</p><p>GLIMMER REJECTED HER.</p><p>“Am I not good enough?” Catra asked softly.</p><p>“What, no no catra weren't you listening. We can’t do...this” Glimmer pointed in between her and Catra, Catra felt bewildered by her actions “not while Horde Prime is-”</p><p>“That's what it is isn't it! You want to be some benevolent galactic emperor's <b>whore</b> rather than with me!”</p><p>Catra should have seen it coming, the way Glimmer pulled her hand back. The look of heartbreak crossing her pretty features. They way she looked at Catra with horror and sadness. The hard stinge on her cheek was enough for her to realize her mistake.</p><p>“Glimmer..I-I’m so sorry I-”</p><p>“Catra, I- I think it’s best if you leave, before they find you here.”</p><p>“wait Please no, no don't make me leave. Please” she pleaded, her throat felt tight. Her hand grilled one another, almost breaking her skin.</p><p>“Catra please don't make this harder than it has to be. I don't wanna say anything i’ll regret” like you did “please. Do this for me”</p><p>Once again Glimmer looked regal using her command to make Catra listen. It hurt. It hurt because Catra was an idiot and she had just hurt the only person she cared about on this ship.</p><p>“Fine” she said a little too roughly then she intended. She quickly jumped up the door frame. But before she left she looked back once more towards Glimmer, she wished she hadn't. Glimmer stood in her place wrapping her arms around herself, looking as though she was trying her hardest not to cry, but Catra could see the watery look in her eyes. She bounced out of the door as a clone came in to give Glimmer her lunch, no one saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Catra didn't feel like hopping along the rafters once she left Glimmers...Hordes private quarters. She didn't care if clones saw her and started following her around. She didn't feel like shoving them aside today. She didnt care if she was destroying Primes great ship with her nails as they dug deep into the walls of the ship, lifting up steel and leaving a trail behind them. She didn't care. </p><p>She didn't care about Glimmer pushing her away even though it was for good reason. She didn't care about how heavy her heart felt as she saw sparkles clenching her chest in the same way Catra wanted to do to her own. She didnt care if Glimmer was suffering in silence to keep Catra alive. She didn't care.</p><p>She didn't care about the two clones walking briskly ahead of- wait. They're pace was usually very leisurely. Catra quickly jumped back up the rafters again following the pair into another room, she quickly hid behind a pillar as one of the clones stood in a round sphere as the other toed into what looked to be a command control panel.</p><p>'This is a teleportation dock' thought' thought Catra. Okay now this, this was something she cared about. With catching the attention of the other clone Catra sneaked out of the room, this was amazing. Catra found a way to leave this hell hole for her and Glimmer...Glimmer. she felt herself freeze for a moment.</p><p>'She made her choice' she cruelly thought 'she rather stay here and have her every need catered by some clone and be the bedwife of that monster'  Catra swallowed as she felt the hard sting from the slap she received from Glimmer when she left her room. No, she couldn't think of Glimmer like that. She was an annoying princess sure, maybe even spoiled in the past but she had a good heart. Biggers than anyone she's ever known and this is coming from a girl who grew up with Etheria's hope. She had to go get Glimmer and-</p><p>"There you are little sister, I seek your company" Catra felt every muscle in her body tense at the sight of the posed clone. She felt the grip in her right hand press tightly into her palms. </p><p>The only thought that passed through her head was glimmers name, spoken through Prime's voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just realized that this is gonna be longer than 10 chapters so hopefully I can get it all out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The blood and the body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love, such an odd emotion. He was glad that his savior took those away from him and his brother. Seeing the dear queen in that state made him realized how lucky he was. But...she still wanted to feel this pain. Why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was dedicated when it came to his responsibilities. He understood that he was just another gear in the machine all meant to propel his eternal light across the universe. He was diligent with his work, making sure that everything would always be at the standard that his Lord required of him, and of all his brothers. But lately...he was inspired for a different reason. He still worked hard to ensure the safety of his brother and he still held his dear older brother in the light that he deserved but, seeing her smile was something in it's own reward. She was kind and always had a sweet word to spare for him, he always ate it up. He still remembered the way her hand brushed up against his when he helped pick up the shards. That precious hand that only his dear savior was allowed to touch. He made sure to not break his brothers direct orders and never touch their dear Queen. That's what Horde called her, their dear Queen not 'the Queen' not 'his Queen' she belonged right beside Horde as the Queen for all of his brothers. She would be the one to bring him Etheria and along with it the heathen known as She-ra. Their dear Queen was just muddled with false gods she had to be cleansed of these impure thoughts. She was their bishop. The one to lead them to salvation as praise the word of Prime, their dear lord and savior. The apostle for him and his brothers. He entered into Queen Glimmer's shared quarters, she stood off to the side grasping her arm closely to her chest, something was wrong. His queen looked as though she was distressed. Instantly he looked down towards the floor to see if by chance she had accidentally dropped another vase. No everything was unbroken, but why did she look so...broken?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Queen Glimmer, I made a dish with gluten squares and mimicked thin slices of that closely resembling turkey flesh" the clone said, unemotionally. But there was a slight pause in his presentation as he waited for Glimmer to respond. Glimmer held her tongue for a moment and she was about to tell him that he needed to get better at describing simple dishes then making them seem unappetizing, Glimmer still had trouble swallowing the dish he called "organic gluten contracted ny plant cell structure to mimicking red freshly cut cow. Served medium rare." Glimmer knew it was just a plant based steak but the way he described it always made Glimmer uneasy. Food in general was making her feel queasy, sometimes even smells just didn't agree with her. She had only vomited once after changing rooms, she still felt bad for doing it in the new pitcher the clone brought. But he was still waiting for her response</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's lovely, thank you for your diligence," Glimmer finally said. The clone placed the food on top of the table waiting for Glimmer to try a bit. She approached it and placed a sandwich into her mouth taking a small bite out of it. It was actually quite delicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As great as always," she said with a smile. Glimmer pulled her tray close, there was something new on the tray. For the past few days this clone always brought her flower. It was a reminder that she was being held here against her will. But today the clone brought something different. It was a folded paper bird. Glimmer picked it up and examined it closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did, did you make this?" Glimmer asked unsure of what to make of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, your Majesty" the clone responded curtly "do you...like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's-it's beautiful thank you" Glimmer held it longer in her palm than she really should have. But it was just odd, this brainwashed clone making her something this, unorthodox. It really was amazing. Glimmer decided to keep it close to her, with a smile she tucked the paper crane into her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your majesty please forgive me if I'm being too forward but, are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just looked like you're in a great deal of pain. Does your chest feel fine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes,it's okay. It's not a physical pain so nothing to worry about"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's...it's not physical? I don't understand"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a feeling, you understand feelings right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emotions are reserved for only his great Lord Prime"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...right, it's just the feeling they can cause pain"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prime gifts us with the inability to feel such pain, he is a kind ruler"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!-I I mean. Feeling sad or angry are emotions we need to feel. They- they let us know when we need help. They let us know that we are alive, that we can love...one another" Glimmer gripped her face against her palm. Memories of Bow, her friendship with Adora, her promises with her Mother, her kiss with Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love…" the clone almost whispered it, barely audible for Glimmer to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance of her room suddenly opened, Glimmer instictly smiled when she saw Catra but then her demeanor changed when she saw that she was escorted by two other clones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was going on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's, what's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra found her voice. She stood in the center of this deranged baptismal site. Hordark stood once again reset in the green middle substance. Horde prime lifted him out and hordark literally stared at Catra. Once Horde was done with Hordak, he walked over to catra who stepped back from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have been going against my orders and speaking to my dear Queen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra felt herself audibly swallow, her chest clenched as she heard glimmer names pass through primes lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please don't misread me, little sister. I'm glad you have been speaking to her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" you-you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, if I can give her the simple pleasure of simple speaking to one of her old enemies" that word stung her more than it should have "then why should I deprive our queen of that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stared around as the clones began to chant again, this time about Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bring unto us the Apostle of Apostles, the savior of Horde kind. Bring unto us the Apostle of Apostles the savior of the horde kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your...you're making her into a martyr?" Catra softly said towards Prime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear queen still retains hidden secrets from me, but to you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glim- Glimmer won't speak to me about their plans. She- she doesn't trust me" prime narrowed his eyes slightly towards catra but then gave her a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but you trust her" he gripped tightly towards her arm, catra yelped and Horde brought her closer to the horrifying pool where hordark was in. Her reflection gleaming through the liquid "look how you've suffered dear little sister, how your shera has made you feel. Inferior. Incompetent. Less than"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra swallowed as she felt as though she would fall into the green pool as Horde's grip on her loosened. Suddenly he pulled back toward his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do, as I ask of you"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me shoving religious cult references out of the wazoo, call me the trumpet caller. Oh and our homie wronghordak has been the one bring Glimmers lunches this while time oooohhh<br/>Edit: nothing too drastic just tiny changes to foreshadow laters events</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Twenty nine silver coins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A temptress she was, leading the sheep away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They took him from the Queens side, dragging him out as they left her with that cat eared heathen. She requested that they give them privacy. It was as Horde Prime commanded. He was led out of the room. His brother left him as they continued to stand guard of the door. For a moment he didn't know what to do, he always knew what to do. He was a chosen Prime, made from his flesh. He always knew his next command. He bowed deeply towards his brothers and set course to his responsibilities. He was a brother of the most powerful and all knowing entity of the world, he knew his place. To serve and carry out the will of Prime until he is now longer needed. He had desires of his own, he only lived to bare successes for him and his brother. He had no dreams of his own, the only dream he shared was one that he and his brothers had. To see the world consumed by Horde Primes light. Everlasting and opulent. He was a witness to the seed that Prime would plant. He was...lost</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They let us know that we are alive, that we can love...one another”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he truly know if he loved his Leader if he did not know the feeling of pain. The feeling of sadness. No, he loved his Brother; he was all knowing he who- who brought them their Queen. She was kind and she was sweet, she was Queen Glimmer savior for him and his brothers. she would save them. Because...she knew pain. How could he put his own soul for salvation if he didnt know…he loved Glimmer, and it broke him to see her in so much pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to be fixed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra what, what are you doing here?” truth be told Glimmer was actually happy to see her. Maybe she bore no ill, but deep inside Glimmer knew that was just wistful thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here” she shoved the box into her, glimmer grabbed it and opened it up. It was a small slice of cake covered in what seemed to be strawberry frosting.”from you perfect day or whatever”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra you were listening to me…” Glimmer softly spoke as she lifted her head to look back at Catra, her smile delicately placed on her lips. For a moment glimmer could see a blush cross Catra’s face. But it quickly dissipated. “Catra, what's going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, listen to me. Be quiet. And listen to me” Catra looked behind her, her keen sense told her that the guards were still right behind the doors. She guided Glimmer to sit on the bed, pressing her down. Glimmer looked towards Catra in confusion “they, Horde did something to this clone he. He showed me this green...green place and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He reconditioned a clone in front of you?” Glimmer seemed to say through a shaky breath. Glimmer clenched the clothes infront of her chest, twisting it through her fingers. Catra looked at Glimmer in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You..you knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He, he told me about it. How he made his followers ‘reborn’ I never. I never thought he’d show you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stared silently and Catra for a moment her lips slightly quivering and her hand still clenching her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He...was going to do that to me, wasn't he?” she asked silently. Glimmer looked down slightly ashamed, Catra didn't know why she looked so ashamed unless...she had to do something. “You stopped him, didnt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she was met with silence again, but Catra knew. Catra swallowed the ice in her throat and lifted Glimmer chin softly, making her look back towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “There was a ship that left the Etheria atmosphere a few nights ago,  do you have any idea about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again her movements spoke louder than words ever could. The cake fell onto the floor making a mess and leaving pieces all over. Glimmer covered her face with her hand unable to hold back her expression of fear. It pained Catra to see the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. But Catra also knew what that had to mean, Adora was on that ship. And she would stop at nothing until she knew her friend was safe and sound. Catra slowly stood up looking down at her feet, her eyebrows pressed together and her hands tightly held in fists. Glimmer grabbed onto Catras hand pulling her out of her head, Catra looked back at the Queen  not even trying to hide her tears anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra please, you can’t tell him anything, please” Catra felt frozen her hands were cold. “Catra...I’ll always be there for you. I’ll always be your friend”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She could feel herself wanting to throw up, she slowly backed away not saying anything. Glimmer tried to grab her again but Catra was quicker. Banging on the door to be let out. She could hear Glimmer yell behind her. Catra felt her heart beat against the wall of her chest. Every beat vibrating through her body. Glimmer voice ringing through her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do one good thing in your life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did the right thing, little sister” she blinked. She stood in front of Prime seemingly forgetting how she made it back here “Soon, Our Queen Glimmer will see her false savior fall at my feet and she will be released from these chains! She will be able to take her rightful spot beside me and all of our brothers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clone around her cheered, and they praised everyone and seemed cathartic at Lord Primes announcements Catra kept her head bowed, keeping her gaze down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer saved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices called towards her again down the hallways. Images of her and Adora playing. Still so innocent and naive, a girl she could no longer protect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be your friend”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could still do one good thing in her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer went over to the shared bed. Slowly lifting up the mattress. There it was. Her shard of freedom. She wrapped it in a cut piece of linen, safely for her to hold. She had to make a choice, she was here suffering while she was just buying time for her friends. She would have sacrificed herself given the chance but, now that's changed. Now Adora is coming and Horde Prime will be prepared. She was almost angry, mad at her friends for their recklessness but at the same time. She let herself dangerously hope. For a moment she thought of Horde Prime, she couldn't stop the memory from flooding through her mind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were times when he made her feel so good, that her body would know no better than to respond. Her mind was most fragile those days. The way he began to learn her reactions. Please her like any good bed partner. He would command her to say his name. As he made her climax with his only using his hand. There were times when he made himself the only tangible thing to hold on as she would desperately cling onto his body, tracing her nails into his back and gripping into her mantels on his head. There were times when he didn't listen to her and simply used her to fulfill his own needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could deal with that, she really could, she could keep her heart and her mind safe as he would grunt and sweat over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times that when they were done all he could was embrace her. She would pretend to sleep, controlling her heart beat to seem inconspicuous as his fingers wrote poetry onto her body. Still pleasuring her as she slept. Brushing her hair with his fingers. While all he would say was her name, over and over again. If she pretended really hard, it wasn't Prime who would do these things to her, instead sometimes she imagined someone else. But the spell was easily broken every time she opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep for real, her limbs splayed all over Horde's body as his arms felt tight around her. His other arm resting above her waist as his hand rubbed small circles on top of her belly. It was during these quiet moments alone Glimmer was confused, but she could feel it. The unevenness in the bed, her symbolic Pea that was the knife. It reminded her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You will not be broken'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming in!" That's sounded like..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra busted into Glimmer's room. Bothell horde clones protecting the door had fallen at her feet, one she held barely finishing him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra, what are you doing?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...one good thing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran, pushing through horde clones and they rushed ahead. Their quick pace barely keeps up with their breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I trust you?" one asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't" the other would respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their feet echoed downs the wide halls, bouncing on forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are they so willing to do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it for love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your majesty.." Glimmer barely heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You…" she spoke softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to hit them in the back of their neck!" Shouted the heathen, the fallen sister. He looked back towards the queen and she looked down at him, her face wrapped with guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me for this," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain, his body was consumed with pain. He felt anger, sadness, and most of all he felt alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Catra, what about you?” Glimmer asked as she stood in the teleportation pad.   Catra had closed the doors but the clones were berating in breaking it down by hand. Glimmer couldn't even concentrate on their grunts and yells, they sounded too much like him. Still, she pulled herself out of that hole, catra stood in front of her typing furiously away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm getting you off this ship, Adora won't stop until she's here." Catra said though her struggles. The clones were almost inside clawing their way into the jammed doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra no! Not without you!" Glimmer said banging against an invisible wall "you can't sacrifice yourself for me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR YO-" Catra stopped mid sentence and she looked at Glimmer for a moment. Standing in the outfit horde gave her. Skin still pristine but hidden with bruises. Her eyes, it hurt her to look at her like this. She deserved...no it's not about deserving things. Nobody deserves what's coming to them, nobody deserved privilege. Glimmer was willing to sacrifice herself, then Catra was willing to save her. "I don't matter. I don't matter to anyone"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true, Catra" Glimmers hand was pressed firmly against the invisible wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm happy to know...that there's at least someone back in Etheria for me"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra...no"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing she saw was Catra fighting off clone, others desperately running to grab her mid teleport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for everything!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, so...what is up with you guys lately? Me? Oh nothing much its just that every time that I write I realize I need to add extra chapters cause my words don't work as fast as my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rewarding Mooncalf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>if your mind is takeover the only safe place to take refuge is...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bow didn't have time to process what Catra had done. He was already mid way to the hatch when Catra message was cut. Entrapta said she would get them to the location. Adora followed close behind him clamming through her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra...she..she's never done anything like this. Why? Oh Catra</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She said, she said she was sorry about- everything"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mindless muttering didn't bother him, he was solely focused on one thing. He grabbed his space suit and the rope Entrapta grabbed from the haul. Before Adora could ask who was going to get Glimmers Bow had already tied the rope around his body, she immediately understood and silently took the other end of the rope and tied it up to the wall of the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer!" Bow jumped out of the ship using his own force to fling himself towards Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked different from the Glimmer who's been talking to him, who he's been talking to. Her hair is slightly longer, her clothes completely different. Her eyes...they looked as though they had seen the sun in a long time. But the way her face instantly recognized him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora pulled them back into the first one's airship. Slamming her back into the wall. She let out a painful grunt, but still was unwilling to let go of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer what happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra…Catra saved me. She saved us all"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Etheria. Ship has changed course…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra blinked once again it felt like she jumped through time. She didn't know how she ended up here. How her body moved her from one place to the next. But she did know that she didn't willingly move her body here. It was dragged and forced to kneel in front of him. his foot forced her head upwards towards him as he looked down at her. He was clearly disgruntled, his head leaning against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"but your treachery will not save them"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catras heard a ringing as though a high pitch siren ran through her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" there is no darkness that my light cannot pierce"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ringing slowly left her mind, and all she could think about was Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No distance that my hand cannot reach"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora, of course it was always Adora. But thinking of her brought an odd sense of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They will not be able to hide from me forever!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra could feel her heart. It was trying to escape out of her chest maybe if it kept beating hard enough, it could accomplish it. Catra couldn't help but smile, even her own heart wanted to leave her behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please enlighten me and tell me what you think is so funny" he wasn't asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's like you said, us Etherians are too emotional."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra felt as one of the clones behind her jammed the back of the head wished something. Horde watched still looking down at her, his fingers tapping against his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are beloved in my sight, and yet this is how you repay me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra laughed, she laughed in front of the emperor of the galaxy. Infront of his entire armada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? Cause from what I recall I was just a bargaining chip to make sweet precious Glimmer putty in your hands"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"you will not speak that name, it's tainted coming from your tongue" woah deja vu, but instead of Hordaks angry front. Horde was calm and collected. He measured every word he spoke. "brothers, this fallen sister has led our mother astray. She has led her back towards the arms of false hero She-ra who will corrupt her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around her yells of agony surrounded her. The clones chanted in pain and bowed their heads. Catra saw the extended arm gesture coming from Prime, some clones seemed to jerk in pain. The clones began to chant again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows" Catra felt her eyebrow twitch, maybe from fear, maybe from annoyance. It didn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter what happens to me. She is gone and She-ra will make sure she will never end up in your hands again. You will never get the weapon, you will never get Adora, and you will never have Glimmer." Horde narrowed his eyes down toward Catra. With one swoop movement his hands clenched her face between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's where you're wrong, fallen sister. You will be of use to me yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer?" Adora found her voice looking down at Glimmer who grasped at Bow. Finally it seemed as though Glimmer caught her breath breathing oxygen for the first time since her teleportation began. Adora felt as Bow removed his arms from the huddle trying to pull away but Glimmer held onto his torso while sitting on Adoras lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She instantly began crying. For a moment Adora smiled, happy to have her back but then Bow and Adora both looked at each other when they heard the anguish in her voice.  Her cries turned from happy to painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer, it's okay we're here" Adora placed her hand on top of her hip. Glimme instantly jumped as though Adoras touch stung her. "Gl-Glimmer it's okay, it's me Adora"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, I know I. There is so much I wanna say. To both of you guys-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta's face appeared in front of them making the best friend Squad jump in unison. She explained what happened to the ship and when she was done frantically yelling at them and introducing Darla she left them alone. Bow had risen up from a spot and immediately for all this attention into his pad. Adora saw as Glimmer's eyes trailed him. Her once colorful bright sparkly Irises had seemed to become so dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer, what happened?" Adora asked. she senses this weird vibe from Glimmer, almost alien. Even Bow turned around for a moment curious for her answer. Glimmer stared down at her feet for a moment before standing up with Adoras help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just...everything that happened. Catra, she saved me Adora she...she said she was doing it for you" she said, Adora concentrated on her words. Catra, her Catra, sacrificed herself to save Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to see Entrapta, see what's going on with the ship" Bow didn't even glance back towards Glimmer.  Adora and glimmer will left alone standing signs for a moment until Glimmer grabbed onto Adoras arm her tears continuing to fall from her cheeks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Adora...I don't even know what to say right now, I thought I was never going to see you again. I...I was so Stupid! I should have listened to you guys, I should have-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer, okay it's okay. You're here, with us and with Entrapta...but also with us"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled, and Adora saw a flash of sparkle return to her eyes. Glimmer embraced Adora, clinging onto her jacket. Adora recuperated the hug just as tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer, this is probably an inappropriate question but….are you not wearing Underwear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Adora!" Glimmer shrieked, quickly unwrapping her arms from Adora and pulling the white dress she wore down toward her thighs. Though Adora noted how comical it looked considering how short the dress was. "You can't just say that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry it just, you were sitting on my lap and the dress kind you know...rode up and well…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear first ones- I.I think I might throw up again..I'm dead this is my hell. I've died."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey its wasn't...um..that bad"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time from seeing her again, Adora saw the old Glimmer. The sting in her cheek just needed to go away for her to appreciate it first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put the key in her mouth, hiding it away underneath her tongue. It was the only place he couldn't reach. The once place that was safe from him. She remembered the pain, the feeling of dying. She's positive she died, drowning away underneath that cesspool of hatred. But when she opened her eyes again she felt alone. Lost and alone. He tried to tell her that she was finally together, that she would never feel sadness again. And her brain did make her feel that but she knew better, her heart might have been disconnected to her brain and her thoughts but she knew the loneliness was still there. So to hide it from him, she put her love and her sadness in her heart instead of her head. Her memories were safe in her heart, her love was safe from her cold hands. Her mind was full of noise, memories that were not her own. She saw what they did to her, no what HE did to her. She heard her soft sobs, the way he used her. They way she protected her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled as she was cleansed and placed beside her brother, but her eyes didn't not stop welling. Years of tears streamed down her face, her heart not able to stop them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are nearing the ending of this story, but I do feel like an sequel is needed to fully conclude this story and tie up the loose ends, what do you guys think? <br/>As a stated before this story should have only taken place during Glimmers time on the velvet glove (that's still such a weird name to me) so the next part would just be dealing with the aftermath.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Expecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's expecting them<br/>He planned it to the smallest detail, their rescue will be for naught<br/>Shes expecting him<br/>She know what he's capable of and what he will do to achieve it<br/>They know she's expecting<br/>They just don't know how to approach the topic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one. Hold on</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So are you still gonna wear that?" Adora asked as she cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ship hummed beneath her feet, the odd sense of finally being able to walk in an open space that wasn't narrow corridors was wonderful. Especially just by being near her friends, she felt better. Well most everyone was happy to have her back. Bow wouldn't speak to her when she arrived, and it hurt. It hurts so much because back when she was just huddled in the corner after Horde did those...things to her thinking of Bow brought her Comfort. But the bow she thought of was exactly that, a thought. She couldn't project her Bow onto the real Bow. He was...well for a lack of words, Bow. And she couldn't control how he felt. But what she could do was control how she felt, she told him that she would be there when he was ready to talk, that was the most she could do for him. He accepted. It was the most he could do for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow had entered her room the night before, after Adora finally got Entrapta to go to sleep coordinates to head back to Horde primes ship, it sent a shiver down her spine but...Catra. She just needed to think of Catta. Adora soon fell asleep after Entrapta. Glimmer was given her own space, but truth be told she rather be in the sleep pile that was consisting currently of Adora and Entrapta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bow" Glimmer was sitting on her passenger cot. It was firm and had little padding and it was rather small, it was perfect. Bow walked into her room leaning against the wall, seemingly refusing to make eye contact with her. Glimmer slowly stood up slowly walking towards him "Bow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer reached for his hands, but pulled away afraid that he would reject her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm...having trouble sleeping," he finally said. He crossed his arms over his chest. Glimmer watched his expression change from tense to nervous. "I, well we used to.. you, me, an adora would just sleep in her room back in brightmoon"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it was weird at first like, super weird cause she-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't comfortable sleeping by herself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She needed a weight blanket on top of her legs to sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and wait no. Now I just think  we're making fun of her." Bow slowly recollected himself and straightened him back. "It's just. I think we got comfortable sleeping together like that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did. You always locked one of your legs over one of Adoras and she always used me as a pillow while we always-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold hands," Bow softly said. Bow finally looked straight at Glimmer. For a moment Glimmer panicked, could he see it. Everything, everything Horde Prime did to her. Was she disgusting for copulating with the enemy? Bow smiled at her. He offered his hand and Glimmer looked down at it.  She placed her palm into his, his fingers clenched onto her. She heard what seemed to be a sigh of relief come from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're..really here" he finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am" she said "I'm here Bow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning her Bow pulled her into his arms, squeezing her closely into his chest. Glimmer's heart was stuck in her throat. She knew it was Bow, she knew Bow was hugging her and it was something she really really wanted but- a flash of HIS face crossed through her mind. She jumped back pushing Bow away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer?" Glimmer saw how hurt Bow looked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bow, I..I'm sorry it's...it's not you! I. Its" Glimmer began to hyperventilate, she could hear her heartbeat "I...my brain my time on that...that ship. Prime he."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Glimmer, glimmer" bow grabbed her hand bringing it to his chest. "It's okay"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer finally stopped talking solely concentrating on Bow. Bow let out small breaths, guiding Glimmer to control her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tha-thank you Bow," glimmer whispered. Bow gave her a worried but kind smile. Glimmer and bow stood silently for a moment, still holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to join Adora and Entrapta?" He asked Glimmer was about to say yes but the way Bow held her hand, the sweet silence they shared. She wanted to be here for a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you just lay here with me?" She asked, Bow nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the time they spent finding the fuel crystal and heading back to the ship with the star sibling safely in tow, today was a long day. And all everyone wanted to do was sleep. Adora looked at her weird silence for a moment. Still waiting for an answer for her question</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's not like I have an extra set of my old clothes" Glimmer said "Besides Entrapta kindly made me these shorts from the extra white sheets from the sleeping quarters, see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer now proudly showed off her now covered bottom almost just to annoy Adora. Adora just smiled at her antics but quickly her face turned serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're okay with going back?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer understood what she was secretly asking 'it can get ugly'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catra saved me,  Adora" Glimmer said "nothing is going to stop me from saving her"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrapta was the first one to realize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early, they had all woken up to plan the way they would enter the Prime ship. Adora and Bow had their strategy of separating the three of them in the back of the ship while Adora presented herself alone. Entrapta was the one who modded the headset pieces to communicate through the ship. She tested the range by throwing herself out the ship, much to Bows dismay. Once they started to settle the plan, Glimmer had shared the way the halls warped and how it would make them dizzy. It was a bit too much for her to remember a particular moment, she clenched her stomach and ran out of the command room. Adora and Bow both looked at each other in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is going to be too much for her," Bow said. "She still hasn't told us what happened to her, just that she was a prisoner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look we both know Glimmer and if we tell her that she can't take part, she's just gonna take this ship and do it herself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow and Adora both smiled at Adoras comment, personally knowing how headstrong she was. And yet a grim air passed through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we pushing her?" Adora asked quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know. I know she still feels responsible for what happened and maybe she is but...maybe she's trying to face her consequences herself"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...maybe"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta bounced over to them, her arms carrying three space suits and a new odd silver looking one that seemed to be large enough to fit Glimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here we are! Improvements on your old design and a high air capacity towards the helmets" she said "I'm still glad you did breathe too much the last time you guys used it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora had Bow grimaced but still thanked Entrapta for her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Glimmer? I need her to try this one I made for her. I noticed that she didn't have her old outfit so I made something more fitting. See the little see through slits for her thighs? Oooh I know she'll love it!" Adora bit the inside of her cheek slightly concerned over that fact that Glimmer didn't show disgust over her current clothes, those were the Hordes clothing. Something given to her to rid her of her own identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure it wise to design it like that?" Adora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well it's just...those are not her clothes. She was forced to wear that"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh I see, well it's too late now. I can't make a completely new one with the time we have left estimated to arrive. Besides Glimmer didn't show any objection"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She didn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, I asked for her opinion ad she said- her I'll show you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled out her recorder rewinding it to a certain pit and had her hair press play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Experiment alta D- 42. A contingency from my previous experiment involving SPACE!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entrapta..please focus" glimmer's voice was heard in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course, with our additional rescued party member I now have made upgrades to Adora and Bows space suits. Hopefully they will have a higher level of pressure from the dense non-atmospheric energy of SPACE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Entrapta" Bow could hear the smile in Glimmer's voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I also constructed this new space suit for our new party member, see? It resembles your current clothing! Do you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...it's perfect Entrapta!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THANK YOU!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait Entrapta, what are you doing-Your Hair!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My what? Ooohh my hair appears to be stuck in the sewing machine. MY HAIR IS STUCK AAAHHH-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The recording abruptly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um okay so Glimmer likes it?" Bow said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Now where is she? I need to make sure it fits her perfectly so we don't have the risk of oxygen leaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a risk?-" Adora was cut off by Bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's in the bathroom down the hall, maybe give her a bit of space. I think this is making her very nervous"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah understandable. Going back to the place that held you captive and having to endure trauma all while probably having little to no contact to others. I can see why she could feel uneasy" Adora still wanted to ask about the space suit oxygen thing, Bow wanted to know if Entrapta herself was doing okay. "I'll go see if she's done, bbbye!" Enptraptas hair followed behind her, some of it crossed over with a fine line of white thread braided across it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we stop her?" Asked Adora</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-maybe having her near will make Glimmer feel better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you done expelling contents from your stomach Glimmer?" the Queen did not feel better. She had just finished when Entrapta banged on the door. " I need you to try this space suit I made you"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm almost done, Entrapta, just give me a second" she said finally standing back on her feet. The tips of her fingers felt cold and her stomach was still flopping all over the place but- Entraptas yells were still the worst thing to experience. When Glimmer finally opened the door Entrapts shoved her space suit in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try it on please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Entrapta," Glimmer said with a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should be able to fit it right over your clothes. I just want to make sure that it still it tightly fit to ensure correct body temperature and oxygen levels"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer put the suit on infront of Entrapta allowing her to adjust whatever was needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. That's odd"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am positive I measured you correctly the day you came aboard the ship but it seemed that I underestimated?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So...it needs to be a bit bigger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I am back with my friends and I have been snaking a bit to keep my nerves down, maybe that's it I- '' Glimmer's stomach made itself known. She clutched it, a soft grunt of pain released from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right your nerves!" Entrapta said "Bow and Adora were telling me that you anxiety level could be higher since we are going back to the location of you trauma"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They..yes, I guess I'm kinda scared. No...that's a lie. I'm really scared. I cant..I can't even think about it.-" Entraptas hair patted Glimmers head, while Entrapta herself gave her a smile. Glimmer could see the concern in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but I also know you're stronger. That's why you haven't removed those clothes, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...yes, I'm taking  it back. What they tried to use to erase me will now be mine to claim for the rebellion" Glimmer spoke like a true Queen. "A reclaiming if you will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very tactical, still it's okay to be afraid, Glimmer. Fear is what defines Bravery. Or so that's what my studies have shown time and time again, especially in the face of peril. You guys need to stop throwing yourselves in so much peril."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...thank you Entrapta, I’ll keep that in mind but for now, peril is needed" Glimmer gave her a hug that Entrapta fully recuperated her hair tussling behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry Entrapta were you working in the fuel room"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes! I was doing a couple of upgrades on Darla, don't tell Bow about that but some old motor cleanser must have fallen on me, I apologize If I smell bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's not you, Entrapta it must just be that oil. It didn't settle well with me. I guess since I spent so much time in such a sterile environment my nose is now super delicate for any weird smells."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have...an uncanny sense of smell?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um yeah I guess you could say that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many times have you been vomiting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh well, not that much. Yesterday I threw up in the morning but I think it was because of the teleportation turbulence I had. But not too much recently, sometimes odd smells make me wanna throw up but not really"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" what, what is it Entrapta?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh well, I don't want to jump to conclusions. it could just actually be a stomach flu being heightened with your stress levels. Yeah maybe that's it. We should make you some soup for now! I wonder if there's tiny bowls around.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about me, Entrapta, come on we should go check on the others" Glimmer said as she pulled the space suit off from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I'll be there soon immediately after I finish working on you suit"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright" Glimmer started walking back to the command center and Etrapta began examining the suit she made for her. With her recorder still hanging on to her hair Entrapta pulled it close to her mouth, forwarding it to a blank area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Observations of loved ones since leaving the fright zone #578: some details around Glimmers condition. I should not assume considering curtain circumstances but I do care for her health and well being. She seems unaware of these signs probably too preoccupied with rescuing Catra. I will closely pay attention to any developing changes to make sure she is well taken care of. Estimates from current signs put Glimmer anywhere from one to two weeks pregnant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta paused the recording for a moment looking down at the space suit, placing her hand where Glimmer stomach would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Paternal candidates could be, Bow or..." Entrapta lowered her recorder. She looked over toward the direction the sparkly princess walked, her light footsteps almost leaving a shine of glitter behind them. Entraptas face was wrapped with worry and concern for Glimmer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Horde Prime"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so concludes this story, I do apologize for leaving it here but I did want to give you guys reason to berate me to continue. So please if you like this story and you want to see more leave some comments and I'll see what I can drum up for you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>